


Audrey’s Boys

by KittyleFay



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Post-Troubles, Threegulls, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyleFay/pseuds/KittyleFay
Summary: Audrey reflects on what she loves the most about her boys.





	

Audrey loves her boys.

She loves how they contrast with one another in the way salt contrasts with sugar. Duke says that salt, especially sea salt, can make sugar ten times sweeter than it already is. Nathan thinks the statement is sentimental and silly, not to mention a painfully obvious metaphor, but he’ll never admit that it’s true. Audrey can never help but smile when she hears this conversation come up between her boys because it reminds her of what she loves so much about them.

It’s the differences that she loves the most about her boys. Nathan is tranquil. Duke is boisterous. Nathan wakes up before dawn. Duke sleeps until noon. Nathan drinks black coffee. Duke drinks green tea. Nathan makes pancakes. Duke makes waffles. Nathan tells stories. Duke tells jokes. Nathan works. Duke plays. Nathan would die for her. Duke would kill for her. 

She particularly loves the way they take her differently.

Nathan likes to fuck. He is a more primal lover than his mild manner precedes him and he likes to mark as well as be marked because it reminds him that he can feel something. This came as a surprise to her, though not an unpleasant one, when he first took her to bed and fucked her so intensely that she was bruised for days. He has an almost animalistic control over her, which excites her to no end. His favourite thing to do, for example, is to grab her by the hair as he fucks her from behind and marks her with a hard bite on the back of her neck like a wild cat catching its prey. He practically roars when he comes and especially loves to hear her scream. 

Duke likes to make love. He has always been a surprisingly tender lover for a man of his figure and when he loves, he does so with all that a broken heart is capable of. When he first made love to her, she was not expecting his kiss to be so deep, nor is touch so gentle. She certainly did not expect him to value her pleasure above his own. If anything, she expected him to be a more selfish lover, but he practically worships her. He always makes sure that she comes at least thrice before he does, using his nimble fingers and clever tongue to ease her into climax before entering her. Once inside, he holds her so close that she hopes he never lets go. 

Sometimes she’ll be with Nathan and sometimes with Duke. Other times she’ll touch herself as she watches them both together. Her favourite thing, however, is when she’s with both her boys at once.

She loves to feel the contrast between both a gentle and coarse touch on her skin. She loves to compare their kisses as well as their cocks. She loves the kisses and caresses they share when she touches them. She loves the expressions on their faces when she pleasures them both at once. She loves to listen to their moans when she sucks one cock after the other. She loves the way they touch each other when they take turns eating her out. She loves that they can feel each other through the thin membrane between her cunt and her ass when they take her. She loves to feel them moving inside her at once until they all come together. 

As she now lies naked between them, Nathan to her left and Duke to her right, she can’t help but smile as looks down to the arms that keep her warm at night. With fifteen fingers entwined, she catches a glimpse of the matching rings that shine even in the dark. It’s been three weeks since they were exchanged with vows of eternal love and devotion. Of all the strange things she’s endured in Haven, she finds that to be the strangest. 

She came to Haven with nothing and no one. She had no friends or family to speak of, let alone a place to call home. Now she has two wonderful husbands and wherever they are is her home. Even with the Troubles long gone and far behind them, finding a home in two very different people is by far the strangest thing that’s ever happened to her. Above all things, that’s what she loves the most about her boys.


End file.
